The present invention relates to a system and method for transmitting objects between machines in a distributed system and more particularly to transmission of downloadable code for use in communicating with a device in a distributed system.
Machines in a distributed system may communicate and access each other. When a device wants to join the distributed system, the machines already in the system typically must know how to communicate with the device. This requirement means that, for example, the machines must store code, drivers, and port information for any device that may join the system. In addition, they may be required to store stubs for communicating with any device that may join the system. A proxy stub is a reference to a remote object for use in reconstructing an object, and stubs facilitate communication between machines in a distributed system. These requirements may result in inefficiencies and increase memory or storage requirements due to the amount of prestored information required to communicate with devices that may join the system. Accordingly, a need exists for increased flexibility in transmitting code for communication between machines in a distributed system.
A first method consistent with the present invention transmits from a machine a multicast packet including a request to join a distributed system and including an indication of code for communicating with the machine. A response is received, the response including a reference to an entity for registration with the system, and a message is transmitted to the entity to register with the system.
A second method consistent with the present invention receives from a machine a multicast packet including a request to join a distributed system and including indication of code for communicating with the machine. The code is used to construct a response including a reference to an entity for registration with the system, and the response is transmitted to the machine.
A third method consistent with the present invention transmits from a first machine a first object including indication of code for communicating with the first machine, and a second machine receives the first object. The code is used for constructing a second object for communicating with the first machine, and the second object is transmitted from the second machine to the first machine.
A first apparatus consistent with the present invention transmits from a machine a multicast packet including a request to join a distributed system and including indication of code for communicating with the machine. The apparatus receives a response including a reference to an entity for registration with the system and transmits a message to the entity to register with the system.
A second apparatus consistent with the present invention receives from a machine a multicast packet including a request to join a distributed system and including indication of code for communicating with the machine. The apparatus uses the code to construct a response including a reference to an entity for registration with the system and transmits the response to the machine.
A third apparatus consistent with the present invention transmits from a first machine a first object including indication of code for communicating with the first machine. The apparatus receives at a second machine the first object and uses the code for constructing a second object for communicating with the first machine. The second object is transmitted from the second machine to the first machine.